Birthday Fool : Mitsui's revenge
by charon1
Summary: Mitsui is not very happy with Sakuragi and wants revenge. This is a sequel from I Know What You Did Last Saturday.


Title: Birthday Fool: Mitsui's revenge.   
Author: charon  
Genre: An attempt in humor and slight YAOI  
Coupling: What coupling? HEHHEHEHEHE  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: One shot, 5285 words. Songfic. I wrote this while listening... Britney's I'm a slave 4 U... NO!! Don't throw that rotten egg at me!!! And Insatiable by Darren Hayes.   
Warning: This fic is a grammar hazard! And some spelling errors. Expect your chara to go OOC and a healthy dose of clichéd scenes. This is a very simple fic, so it might turn very shallow at certain points. And please be warn that there will be some ** echi scenes between two boys**, so don't read if you can't stand that. Shoo shoo.   
Disclaimer: I do not own the babelicious Slam Dunk boys.   
  
* *: Action or Sound  
[] : Narration  
" ": Dialogue  
{} : Thoughts  
// : Replay  
() : Author's note  
  
Note : This is a continuation from my previous fic, **I Know What You Did Last Saturday** (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=663250). You can still read this fic on its own but you might get yourself confused at certain points so its advisable that you read the first part as well. For those who expected a sequel, I tried to be faithful at how the first fic went, but alas, being constant, I recently realized is not an easy thing.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**~Birthday Fool: Mitsui's revenge~ **

  
It has been almost a month since the Saturday Night incident happened. Sakuragi Hanamichi has somewhat recover albeit partially, Rukawa Kaede was still clueless while Miyagi Ryota had decided to forget about the whole deal. But Mitsui Hisashi was having a hard time to move on. Mainly because he was hospitalized for three days after the fight they had the last time.   
  
[During a mock match]  
  
Sakuragi : Oi, Mitchy! Throw the ball at me! *waving and pointing at himself*  
Mitchy : *Ignored him and threw the ball to Rukawa although Sakuragi is just in front of him and no one was blocking him*  
Sakuragi : What's the big deal?!!!!!   
  
Rukawa ran under the basket for an easy lay-up. He landed with both feet on the floor and looked at Sakuragi. Sakuragi turned his eyes away from Mitsui, feeling very irritated and ended up looking at Rukawa.   
  
Sakuragi : What are you looking at, Hentai?   
  
That is what he had been calling Rukawa since the incident. Gone was kitsune. Not something that you would call a good progress. Rukawa silently agree that kitsune is many times better than hentai. Especially when the doahou screamed that in the middle of corridor during lunch breaks in that overzealous way of his.   
  
*flashback*  
  
He was walking down the corridor, heading for his sanctuary, the school's rooftop for some precious naps. And before he could reach his destination, he fell asleep and ended up bumping face to face with the doahou.   
  
Sakuragi : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAKA HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The doahou had actually shrieked and it pierce through his eardrum like a needle. His voice echoes approximately 1km radius around where they stood, causing every eyes in that range to point at them with some whisperings that ensues soon after.  
  
Rukawa : *sweat drop*  
  
So touchy. And he didn't do anything, just bumping into him like that. The doahou has actually gone crazy. Why the hell does he call him that? What did he do? It actually bugged the Ice King. Being called a pervert so openly is not a good thing for one's reputation, although he doesn't really care about his reputation... erm... honestly.   
  
*ends flashback*  
  
Ayako : Tsuzukeru! Hayaku!   
  
As always, the team manager, Ayako would screamed out to set them in motion again. And she still didn't know about what happened that Saturday.  
  
Miyagi knew something is up with Mitsui, which means he really, really knew why Mitsui is pissed and being so damn uncooperative towards Sakuragi. Which is not a good thing since the game is all about teamwork. However, he decided to wait for Mitsui to tell him what he has in mind instead of asking him about it. While that, he would do what he could to keep those two from each other's throat.   
  
Which didn't take long because Sakuragi and Mitsui were screaming at each other hardly a minute after that.   
  
Sakuragi : I was right there! No one was blocking me! *waving frantically at the spot under the basket*  
Mitsui : Well, Rukawa's closer. *looked away, crossing his arms defensively*  
Sakuragi : Baka, that is just your excuse! You're still mad at me about that day. *swinging his fist warningly at Mitsui*  
Mitsui : You bet I am, kid. I was in the hospital for three days because of you! *turned to Sakuragi, holding up three fingers at him*  
Sakuragi : Humph, whose idea was it? *raised an eyebrow sarcastically and turned away*  
Mitsui : I can't remember you saying no!  
Miyagi : YAMERU!! *veins popping out on his forehead*  
  
Well, that managed to shut them up for approximately five minutes before the next fight.   
  
Sakuragi was right about whose idea it was. Which pissed Mitsui off really bad, because deep down, he meant well. He just wanted to have some real fun with them. In a way, they did had fun if only that baka wouldn't be so touchy about Rukawa.   
  
To think Rukawa could dance like the way he did. His eyes trailed back and followed the silent movement of Rukawa Kaede.  
  
Mitsui : *eyes on Rukawa* *snicker snicker*  
Rukawa : Nani?   
Mitsui : Oh, nothing *whistles and walked away*  
Miyagi : Move it! Come on, the game's not finished yet!  
  
The game continued and soon the ball was in Mitsui's hands again. But the bench warmers are getting better with the game and put up a good defense. He looked around for a team mate and saw Rukawa standing a couple of yards away. He delivered the ball and suddenly Sakuragi came between them and stole the ball despite the fact all three of them are in the same team.  
  
Sakuragi : NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! I AM THE TENSAI, BASKET-O MAN!   
Mitsui : Baka! *ran up to steal the ball*  
Sakuragi : Nyek, nyek, nyek, I love to see you try, short boy! *held the ball over his head*  
Miyagi : Who do you call short boy?!   
  
Sakuragi pulled a face and jumped to shoot. You can't say that he is an outsider anymore because he jumped so gracefully and the ball swished through the basket, without touching the rim.   
  
Sakuragi : NYAHAHAHAHAHAH!! Did you see that? That is the tensai in action!  
  
Rukawa sighed and walked off, Mitsui refused to look at him and Miyagi was still simmering about the word short boy although it wasn't addressed to him.   
  
Sakuragi : How dare you ignore the Tensai!  
Rukawa : Nothing special about it.  
Mitsui : Is that all you could do?   
Miyagi : Who do you call short boy?!   
  
*PRAK!!* *PRAK!!**PRAK!!**PRAK!!*  
  
That is the record time for Ayako for beating all four of them in a quick succession.   
  
Ayako : What are you doing?! *shouted out angrily*  
Miyagi : Aya-chan, gomen!   
Mitsui : Rude girl...  
  
The practice finished without anymore drama because Ayako went ballistic after that. It's not a pretty picture and they decided to put their differences aside for a small moment just to spare themselves from the horror of it all.   
  
[On their way home]  
  
Mitsui and Miyagi walked home together in silence when suddenly,   
  
"I want revenge!!" Mitsui screamed out loud, veins popping out on his forehead, hand balled into a fist. Birds fly off in panic from their perch and passerby inches away slowly.   
  
Miyagi : *sweat drop* Why are you so pissed?   
Mitsui : *showed a scar on his forehead* He head butted me and I was in the hospital for three days.   
Miyagi : So? Its three days, not three weeks.   
Mitsui : But I told myself that I will never go to that place ever again! And if you haven't noticed, this is my second scar.   
Miyagi : It makes you look more like a thug. Chicks dig thugs.  
Mitsui : Since when? *gave a sidelong look at Miyagi*  
Miyagi : Hehe *more sweat drop*  
Mitsui : You are on his side, aren't you?   
Miyagi : No, I didn't say that.   
Mitsui : *Placed an arm across Miyagi's shoulders and talked slyly* I had enough with that baka. And we already know his weakness. *snicker snicker*  
Miyagi : What are you trying to say?   
Mitsui : I say, we make Rukawa drunk again and lock those two in a room.   
Miyagi : NANI??!!! *eyes bulging out of their sockets*  
Mitsui : Are you in or not?  
Miyagi : I know you are not very innocent Mitsui. But isn't that a bit, I don't know... hentai?  
Mitsui : NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! *laughed Sakuragi style and strike a pose* I know!!  
Miyagi : Well, how the hell are you going to do it?   
Mitsui : You forget that Sakuragi's birthday is next week. I already think up of something for the baka *smiled slyly, rubbing his hands together*  
  
He started to whisper something while Miyagi listened intently.   
  
Miyagi : Why don't you just kiss and make up, that would make things easier.  
Mitsui : I don't mind, but Sakuragi seems to be a real homophobic, don't you think?  
Miyagi : Baka! Not literally!  
Mitsui : No, I just want to tame him a little.  
Miyagi : *mental image of a wild horse with Sakuragi face and Mitsui in a cowboy get up*  
Miyagi : I don't think its wise, it might make him angrier.   
Mitsui : I think it's worth it. Come on, are you in or not?   
  
It took Miyagi a couple of seconds to think. He can't help but agree because pranks are just too fun to resist, and he is still bit unhappy about the short boy thing.   
  
The next day, Mitsui stopped acting like a bastard towards Sakuragi. Instead he was being normal and nice, like the good ol' Mitchy and that somewhat relieved the red head because he really like Mitsui, the fight they had was hardly the best time of his life. Actually, its part of the plan and the oh so simpleminded Sakuragi has completely fell for it. Poor Sakuragi eh? Well, the consequences isn't all that bad actually, so ho! Let's continue with the story.  
  
Since this storyteller is one impatient lady and just can't wait for the action, let's just say that the eve of Sakuragi's birthday finally arrive and the older boys put their master plan in motion. Miyagi went to pick Sakuragi up, well by walking that is but he pick him up anyway and the two boys head off to a mysterious destination.   
  
Sakuragi : Where are we going again?   
Miyagi : A surprise.   
Sakuragi : I am not going to go to any club, get that?  
Miyagi : Yeah, yeah I know. It's not a club. It's just us.   
Sakuragi : Did you invite Yohei and the gang?   
Miyagi : Hmm.. nope. But it's just us.   
Sakuragi : Us?  
Miyagi : Y'know. Us.   
Sakuragi : You're hiding something. *eyed him warily*  
Miyagi : It wouldn't be a surprise anymore, baka! Hayaku!   
  
Meanwhile, since two days ago, Mitsui has put in action something impossible. To get Rukawa involve in this crazy plan. He admitted that it is mighty wrong manipulating Rukawa and it is an almost impossible task, but he already made the plan and it had to come through no matter what!   
  
Rukawa : I still don't understand why we have to do it here.  
Mitsui : Because your house is big and you have a killer stereo system. And your parents are never home.   
Rukawa : Remind me again why I said yes to this?   
Mitsui : So he will stop calling you hentai, or you like him calling you that?   
Rukawa : ...  
  
They were in the kitchen of Rukawa's majestic residence. The maids were given the day off so they had to prepare the foods and drinks on their own. Rukawa was busying with some carrot sticks (he is a health addict actually) while Mitsui were making some juice.   
  
Mitsui : {Hehehehe, to put the master plan in motion!!!} *pulled out a mysterious looking bottle from his pocket and chugged the content into the juice*  
Rukawa : What are you doing?   
Mitsui : It ain't sweet enough. *stirred the juice innocently*  
Rukawa : *eyes on the juice with suspicion* ... ok.   
Mitsui : Why don't you give it a taste *poured the juice into a glass, I mean this HUGE glass to the brim and pushed it to Rukawa*  
Rukawa : Don't you think it's a bit too much for a taste?   
Mitsui : Just drink it down! *pushed the glass to Rukawa's mouth and tipped it over*  
  
Rukawa almost gagged, but he managed to drink down pretty much a lot from the glass.   
  
Rukawa : What the hell is that for?!  
Mitsui : How does it taste like? *asked with innocent enthusiasm*  
Rukawa : Taste fine. *looked down at his soaked front* I need to change *left for his bedroom*  
Mitsui : {Hehehehehe, he gonna be one very happy Rukawa in a minute.} *hummed to himself the tune Rukawa danced to that Saturday night*  
Rukawa : {Shit, why am I feeling all so light headed all of the sudden?}  
  
As for the other two boys...  
  
Sakuragi : Is it still far?   
Miyagi : Almost there.   
Sakuragi : *Looking to the right* Whoa, look at the size of that house. *Turned to the left* WHOA!! My house could fit in the lawn alone!  
  
Lucky for Miyagi, Sakuragi has not the slightest idea that Rukawa stays in that area.  
  
Miyagi : Hey, Hanamichi, this way.   
Sakuragi : WHOAAAH!! Look at the size of this house! Whose house is this?   
Miyagi : You'll figure it out soon.   
Sakuragi : Sugoi! Look like in a movie. *ten chibi images of himself moving around really fast, checking out the house*  
Miyagi : Yeah, yeah.. *started to feel guilty because Sakuragi is so kawaii when he was all excited like that*  
  
Miyagi pushed a button at the gate and waited.   
  
Mitsui was putting in an appropriate CD into the player when he heard the door bell.   
  
Mitsui : I'll get it! *screamed out to the still in the room Rukawa*  
  
Mitsui bounded off to the door. He is getting a wee bit too excited himself that he had to tell himself to calm down before he opened the door. He walked out with that swagger of his and opened the gate for them.   
  
Mitsui : Irasshaimase!  
Sakuragi : WAH! Is this your house, Mitchy?  
Mitsui : Uhm, no but get in, come on! Its cold out here. *ushered Sakuragi in excitedly*  
  
Sakuragi went ooh and aah again when he entered the house. Miyagi was impressed himself, especially when he looked at the stereo system.   
  
Miyagi : Sugoi, Rukawa is so rich.  
  
At the mention of the hentai kitsune name, Sakuragi stopped on his track.   
  
Sakuragi : Nani?   
Miyagi : Oops...  
  
Simultaneously, Rukawa appeared from the top floor and walked down the stairs with a faint smile on his lips. Sakuragi's eyes widened. He was wearing pretty much the same thing from that Saturday night. Black shirt, black fitting designer jeans, the difference was he was barefoot. And like the last time, the color of his clothes was a stark contrast to his skin.  
  
"Kirei..."   
  
Sakuragi realized that came from his own mouth. He slapped himself. "RUKAWA?!"  
  
Mitsui smiled. As he expected, Rukawa has subdued to the power of the booze he poured into the juice. He couldn't stand the chance to stay sober after a glassful of it.   
  
Miyagi : Gee, I'm hungry! *went on his way to the table*   
  
Sakuragi followed closely behind Miyagi and held onto his T-shirt like a tagging kid brother. Which looked really ridiculous because Miyagi is smaller than he is.   
  
Sakuragi : What is going on? *whispered to Miyagi in panic*  
Miyagi : Erm... surprise?  
Sakuragi : I want to go home... *chibi Sakuragi in the verge of tears*  
Miyagi : *Points at the table* And waste all the food? Come on baka! Eat! He won't pounce on you...erm... yet  
Sakuragi : I heard that!  
Mitsui : Maa maa.. Rukawa was nice enough to get us good place for this quaint gathering.   
Sakuragi : Quaint gathering?   
Mitsui : Itadakimasu!! *clapped his hand and started eating*  
  
Sakuragi insisted to be placed as far away from Rukawa, who is acting strange. He was looking at Sakuragi a bit too sharply with the smile on his lips that brought shiver down Sakuragi's spine. He couldn't even make himself eat because he was too conscious by the look he got from Rukawa.   
  
He cursed inwardly by the fact that seems to lose his courage when he is caught in such situation. Like, they flew out of the window at the first notice he saw Rukawa there. He looked at Miyagi and Mitsui who acted so indifferently. He still hadn't figure out what it was all about. His eyes involuntarily strayed to Rukawa who was gazing at him as he placed a carrot stick into his mouth. It would be fine if he would just placed it in his mouth and bite it off, but the problem is, Rukawa was licking at it and pushing and pulling it in and out of his mouth before biting it animatedly. Sakuragi blanched and turned away to take another sip and another sip of the juice.  
  
[Minutes after that, living room of the Rukawa residence]  
  
They sat on the sofa and the armchair and looked at one another. Mitsui has aptly picked to sit at the armchair, while Miyagi sat at the sofa in the middle of Rukawa and Sakuragi. Sakuragi was trying to sit as far off to the end of the sofa as possible.   
  
Sakuragi : Ok, we ate, we drank. Can I go now?  
Mitsui : But, we just about to get started.   
Sakuragi : Huh? *started to sweat profusely*  
Mitsui : Relax will you.   
  
There was a remote control in Mitsui's hand and he pointed it to the stereo system, bringing it to life.  
  
Sakuragi paled in his seat and made a good impression of an ice statue. {Oh no! Not again!!!}  
  
The same music from that time. Sakuragi cursed under his breath, he is done for.   
  
Rukawa was already grooving with the music like the last time, like that night, and to think how he felt then, he decided to leave.  
  
Sakuragi got up, making a move to get the hell out. However, he was stopped when Miyagi and Mitsui launched themselves on top of him and pinned him down to the floor.   
  
"DOSHITE YO??!!" Sakuragi screamed in protest, but the music was so loud it drowned his voice.   
"Not so fast, Hanamichi!!" Miyagi laughed devilishly.   
"BAKA! Ryochin! You're also into this? Get off me!!" he bucked about crazily but those two boys are just too heavy for him to push off, and he was feeling mysteriously light headed to be completely lethal.  
"Just sit back and enjoy" Mitsui smiled, unnaturally wide.   
"Kuso, why are you doing this to me?" Sakuragi asked desperately, struggling against their deadweight.  
"Would you just relax, Sakuragi. It's not that bad, and believe me, it won't hurt as much if you would stop struggling so much," Mitsui said calmly.   
  
Sakuragi looked with dread at the swinging hips of the kitsune in front of him. Rukawa looked so oblivious of everything now. It was him and the music, otherworldly just like the last time. He looked beautiful as if suddenly he had shed his guise and showed this side of himself he kept well hidden from everyone.   
  
{Baka! What am I thinking?} Sakuragi shook his head, trying to make himself stop thinking about what he was thinking.   
  
Rukawa turned and looked at him, the blue ice melted and in their place, were blue flames that speaks of want and need. Sakuragi whimpered. There they are again, the blue flames pointing at him and only him, like they would consume him in their blazing infernos.   
  
"Please," Sakuragi didn't know whom he was begging, Rukawa or the two on top of him.  
  
Rukawa's gaze held his as he reached out his hand. He swayed with the music, as if beckoning Sakuragi to join him. There was something in his expression, slight furrow of his brows and how his lips slightly parted. Sakuragi simply watched him with a mixture of terror and awe. As if disappointed, he pulled his hand to him as he closed his eyes. His hips moves from side to side as if the music itself is holding onto him, caressing and leading him. His legs, well shaped in the confined of the jeans moved distinctively, carrying him like they would on court, the difference for tonight is the rhythm they followed to. They shouldn't be so provocative, but the ridiculous length and how he carried himself told another story. Sakuragi swallowed with difficulty. It was impossible again for him to resist from watching at how Rukawa legs moved. He was melding again, melding with the music, like he choreographed the moves beforehand but they looked so natural, so liquid, so suggestive.  
  
He turned and stood in front of the boys, his eyes gazing into Sakuragi's. His body continues to sway as his hands trailed all over his torso through the shirt, his long fingers were a shocking contrast against the black fabric that clad him. His hand trailed upward and he closed his eyes as he caressed his face with his fingers. One of them rested on his parted lips and he bit it playfully as he opened his eyes and smiled at Sakuragi.   
  
"You might be next," it was almost inaudible, but he was sure that is what he heard coming from Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa fingers combed through his raven hair before trailing down his white graceful neck as he titled his head back before resting onto the first button of the shirt. Slowly, he began to undo it as he moves with the music. One upon one button freed from the hole, providing a teasing view of his smooth chest underneath. It felt forever before he finally pulled the shirt off him and this time, he was naked underneath.   
  
Sakuragi's heart beat faster that he was sure it might burst or stop with over pumping. He cursed again, why should he be so bothered by such sight? Its not the first time he saw the broad shoulders and the powerful chest. Not the first time he saw the naked white skin and the long lean arms that are now swinging with the music. Not the first time, to see the flat stomach that tapered to the boyish hips where the black jeans clung so lazily. Definitely not the first time to see those long legs that are clad in the jeans that fits him just right.  
  
So, why is his body acting like this? Why is everything appeared to be different, why is he thinking about all the wrong thing about them?  
  
Sakuragi shuddered. Why the hell he is thinking everything that way now?   
  
Mitsui : Enjoying the show, Sakuragi?   
Sakuragi : Baka Mitchy! Get off me, damnit!  
Mitsui : Not yet.  
  
Instead of throwing the shirt across the floor, Rukawa held it in one hand. The music slowed down and Rukawa moved closer to the red head. He bent down and held out his hand, taking Sakuragi's hand in his.   
  
Suddenly that simple touch could feel so electrifying.   
  
Mitsui and Miyagi rolled off him and he let himself being pulled to his feet. Rukawa pulled him closer to him, their hands linking together and leaned his face to Sakuragi's.  
  
"Dance," he whispered softly to Sakuragi's ear.   
  
"I don't know how," he replied helplessly because he was too shock to make any other appropriate reply. The closeness of Rukawa was intoxicating and made all of his nerves becoming extra sensitive that he felt like jumping out of his skin. It was the most delicious feeling he felt for a long time.   
  
Rukawa pulled away and placed his shirt behind Sakuragi neck to pull him as he moved. Sakuragi just let himself being treated that way, following Rukawa's lead. Rukawa turned around with his back to Sakuragi, the shirt fall from his grasp unnoticed. He carefully placed Sakuragi hands in his, his palm against the back of Sakuragi's hand, their fingers entwined.  
  
"Just follow my lead," he said huskily as he nestled his back against Sakuragi. But the song died down and a few moment after that a new song with a slower beat followed and it filled the room with a different mood.  
  
"Perfect," Rukawa whispered, but Sakuragi was beyond listening. He was too caught up with the fact of the closeness although he had done this many times on court, but this is a totally different contact and a totally different feel. Rukawa closes his eyes and leaned his head back in the hollow of Sakuragi's shoulder, he guided Sakuragi's hand across his chest.  
  
Miyagi : I can't look. *covers face with his hands but his eyes were peeping between the fingers*  
  
Sakuragi breath caught in his throat as he felt the skin underneath his palm, smooth and warm against his touch. He could feel his hands shivering, but Rukawa's grasp was warm and sure as he guided his hand across the plane of his chest, allowing him to feel every bump and creases, and he could feel Rukawa's heartbeat that was surprisingly as fast as his own. He gasped as his palms brushed against Rukawa's nipples, feeling the hard buds against his skin and he pulled away by reflex but the raven haired beauty was holding onto his hand tight and guided them back to him, brushing his palm downward to his stomach and hips.   
  
Mitsui : Whoa!! *turned away involuntarily, overwhelmed*  
  
He finally released Sakuragi's hands only to turned towards him, face to face. Rukawa looked down and his hands played at the hem of Sakuragi's t-shirt, before snaking underneath it and crawled all over his front. Sakuragi could feel his heart froze and his skin burned sweetly under his touch. Rukawa took hold of the t-shirt and slipped it over his head and threw it to the floor.   
  
Sakuragi shivered involuntarily until Rukawa returned to him, wrapping his arm around Sakuragi's neck. They were so close, skin to skin, Sakuragi could see the slightly darker shade of his skin against Rukawa's lighter ones. Sakuragi turned his eyes and looked into Rukawa's that darkened and felt himself lost in the bottomless abyss.   
  
"Kiss me," Rukawa's invitation conquered his senses and he bowed down to meet the lips that so many times throwing jibes at him. It was like the last time but this kiss is so much meaningful to him because he wasn't drunk, simply lightheaded. It feels like flying and deep inside, he know it isn't right but he doesn't give a damn anymore, and neither does he give a damn about being watch by the two mad men.   
  
The kissed didn't last as long as he wanted as Rukawa pulled away. Rukawa leaned his forehead against him, breathing hard as if he was waiting for something. Sakuragi waited breathlessly until Rukawa placed his lips against his cheek and down to his chin. He moved lower and Sakuragi eyes widened. This is getting a bit too erotic and he tried to pull away, but Rukawa whispered "Don't fight me," and continued kissing him ever so slowly, moving downward. When his lips touched his chest Sakuragi swooned that he had to gripped onto Rukawa's shoulders to stopped himself from collapsing to the floor. Yet, Rukawa didn't stop and the kiss moved downward and downward and...   
  
Rukawa's hands crept up to the fly of Sakuragi's khakis and undid the button.   
  
Miyagi : I-I can't *his hand flew to his mouth and ran off*  
Mitsui : Matte! *got up and followed suit*  
  
Rukawa pulled his lips away and looked at the two who vanished into the nearby bathroom. A series of vomiting sounds emitted from behind the closed door.   
  
Sakuragi stumbled to the floor, panting heavily, leveling himself to the kneeling Rukawa. "Guess they got more than what they bargained for," Rukawa stood up and picked the black shirt that was left forgotten on the floor and slipped it on.   
  
Something dawn to Sakuragi and he looked at Rukawa with shock. "You're not drunk?"  
  
"No, I'm not," Rukawa gave his back to him and turned the stereo off.   
  
"Then what was that all about?" he pushed himself up and looked at Rukawa squarely.   
  
"Yesterday, my cousin told me about what happened that Saturday night. She saw everything and took the time to humiliate me. I hate being humiliated," Rukawa said as he picked the white t-shirt from the floor. "At least I was drunk enough to forget," he threw the t-shirt to Sakuragi. "Get dressed and go home, doahou," he said coldly.   
  
Sakuragi pulled the T-shirt on, slowly, feeling totally at lost. He felt so used. He buttoned his pants and stood stupidly at the middle of the room.   
  
Rukawa was surprised by Sakuragi's silence. He turned to the red head and looked at him suspiciously, "Don't tell me, you were actually enjoying yourself, doahou."   
  
Sakuragi was caught there. Didn't Rukawa enjoyed what he was doing? He had been acting all the while? Sakuragi slowly shook his head.   
  
"He was planning this as a revenge to you, if that would make you feel better," Rukawa sat himself on the armchair, looking to the direction of the bathroom, where the vomiting sound could still be heard.   
  
Sakuragi breathed slowly, willing his equilibrium to turn to normal. "You should at least signal to me that it was all an act."  
  
"You were enjoying yourself, weren't you?" Rukawa sighed and shrugged helplessly. Then a small mocking smile appeared on his lips "Well, it's worth it. You should see the look on your face."  
  
"BAKA KITSUNE!! YOU TRICKED ME!!!!" Sakuragi shouted out angrily and Rukawa realized that Sakuragi has stopped calling him hentai. But Sakuragi quieted after that, because he was feeling honestly cheated. He turned and made his way to the door dejectedly.   
  
"Matte, birthday boy," Rukawa called out.   
  
He turned around slowly, expecting the baka kitsune to humiliate him further. Instead, he was holding a big, round package in his hands. He threw the package and Sakuragi caught it with a thud.   
  
Sakuragi looked at it and instantly knew what it was. A little smile slowly grew on his lips.  
  
"Domoo."  
  
He turned and made his way home, missing an even rarer smile on Rukawa's lips. A soft, soft smile that speaks of unrequited want and disappointment.   
  
That night, Sakuragi Hanamichi lays in his bed with a brand spanking new Spalding basketball, courtesy of his arch rival, Rukawa Kaede. The irony of it all.   
  
He placed the ball over his nose and inhaled the brand new smell deeply. Then he threw the ball in the air before catching it, repeating the action again and again until it flew off to the side and knocked over a picture frame on the side table. Sakuragi quickly picked it up and kissed the picture again and again.   
  
"Haruko-san! Daijobou ka? Gomen nasai!!"  
  
The picture of Haruko when she was in junior high smiled back to him. He smiled and remembers how he really like her, the feeling never die, even now, after what happened between him and the kitsune. Shimatta, to think they did what they did send another shiver down his spine. But it wasn't that bad at all. Experiments on sexuality is never bad for you, right? He smiled. Ok, he had to admit he was enjoying himself. But, who he really care about is Haruko-san.   
  
He sighed. Being a teenager sure is tough, even for a tensai like him.   
  
He shifted and held the picture in his arms. "Maa maa, Hanamichi. Tomorrow's a new day!" he said sleepily and closed his eyes. You just have to give credits to this doahou, he recovered from every conflicts in his life really fast.   
  
[Basketball practice the next day]  
  
"Ore wa, ore wa, ore wa Tensai Sakuragi, Basket-o man!"  
  
Sakuragi walked into the sports hall, singing the song on top of his lungs.  
  
Ayako : You're in a good mood, Sakuragi-kun!  
Sakuragi : Yoish! I remembered I am a tensai when I woke up this morning and it makes me feels so good about myself.   
Ayako : *sweat drop then lighted up* Hey! today's your birthday, right? I should be giving you something.   
Sakuragi : NYAHAHAHAHAHAH!! Daijobou, Ayako-san. Arigatou!! *blushed with hand scratching head*  
Haruko : Happy Birthday, Sakuragi-kun! *hands him a small package, wrapped in shiny wrapper*  
Sakuragi : Nani??? Arigatou, Haruko-san. {She is always so kind to me} *took the present gratefully, tears streaming down his face*   
Haruko : Open it, Sakuragi-kun!  
  
Sakuragi took off the wrapper carefully and opened the box. It was an arm warmer in dark red and black.   
  
Sakuragi : WAH!! Haruko-san! It will look perfect with the jersey and the shoes!  
Haruko : I thought so too! Do you like it?!  
Sakuragi : I love it, thank you very much! *looked at her with love and devotion*  
Haruko : Now, you have to practice really hard, Sakuragi-kun and try not to fight with Rukawa-kun so much.   
Sakuragi : *strikes a pose* I will....  
  
He was kicked at the butt before he could finish his sentence.   
  
*sprang up again, chibi style* "NANI??!!!!"  
  
Rukawa : April Fool, doahou.  
Sakuragi : It's my birthday, baka! What are you thinking?   
Rukawa : No wonder you are such a doahou.   
Sakuragi : Huh?   
Rukawa : You were born on the April Fool's day.   
Sakuragi : TEME KITSUNE!!!!! *started to go into rampage to hit Rukawa, what Haruko just said flew out of the window*  
  
Suddenly from the door, came a couple of spiritless greetings that bound to receive the special paper fan treatment. The two halted their fight and looked at each other and then at the door.   
  
Miyagi and Mitsui walked in, looking pale in the face. When the two older boys caught sight of the two younger ones, they recoiled.   
  
Rukawa suddenly wrapped his arms around Sakuragi and bowed their heads close together.  
  
Rukawa : Dance with me *he said this with a very determine look on his face*  
Sakuragi : I-I don't know how *whispered submissively, pulling away with uncertainty*  
Rukawa : Just follow my lead *tightened his hold*  
  
They did a couple of steps together, rather harmless before Sakuragi swooned and wrapped his arms around Rukawa's neck.  
  
Sakuragi : Oh, kiss me!   
  
Before they could go on, Miyagi and Mitsui turned blue in the face and ran off to the bathroom, with hands on their mouth as they gagged.  
  
Ayako : ?? {What was that all about?} *sweat drop*  
Haruko : *sweat drop as she looked at Sakuragi and Rukawa* Anou, why are they hugging each other like that?   
  
Once Miyagi and Mitsui were out of sight, they released their holds and continue what they left off, fighting one another, creating puffs of dusts around them. They stopped eventually with the aid of Ayako's paper fan.   
  
Haruko : *still standing at the same spot, unable to recover from what she saw* Why?

Since that day on, Miyagi and Mitsui never brought the matter up ever again and it took them about six months to completely recover from the incident. As for their friendship, it recovered, thanks to the basketball and the fact that Sakuragi really liked them, and was willing to forgive what they did. (Yes, Sakuragi is so nice, ne?). And, as for the Kitsune and the Doahou, well let's just say that life goes on with boundless possibilities for them.   
  


**~ OWARI~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Note from the author

It ends unexpectedly. (Readers : NANI?? You call that an end????) Ok, it has no proper closure, I know. But I love ending that has boundless possibilities. I don't know if I want to continue this story, but it's ok to leave it there, ne?   
  
This fic finished on April 1st, 2002 to celebrate the birthday of one of my favorite SD chara, Sakuragi Hanamichi, but I couldn't publish it on time, because my phone line was disconnected. (I haven't been paying the bill, NYAHAHAHAHAH!!) So, Hana-kun! Happy belated birthday! This fic is also written for those who read **I Know What You Did Last Saturday** and wanted a sequel. I wrote that fic as a one shot but then I got some idea and after some shoving from my friend, caladan I thought what the heck, let's write a sequel!  
  
I don't write these kind of fics everyday. So, the dancing scene was difficult to write. At one moment, I got myself too excited and then too embarrassed in the next. I was either wincing at each words that I typed or I couldn't stop giggling like a drunk. It was a great adventure to write this fic, especially the dancing scene.   
  
Whatever it is, I hope that you enjoyed the fic as much as I enjoyed the adventure writing it. It give me great pleasure if you would review it and give me your opinion. Of course, the chars went a bit OOC, but I warned that already. And yep, please no flame. I can't tolerate flame because as Rukawa said, I hate being humiliated.   
  
Yessiree Bob, I guess that's all! Arigatou Gozaimasu!  
  
-charon


End file.
